The Best of Me
by 4RAINYNITE
Summary: Dinah and C.B. have lunch together, nothing special just to friends who care about each other... ALOT.Songfic The Best of Me.


My 2nd Starlight Express fanfic, this one is a light DinahxC.B., I hated how Dinah and Greaseball got together at the end, and after hearing 'There's Me', that blew me away. I don't want the two to rush into a relationship, I wanted them to start out slow then become a couple. Also this was not my idea, I saw a video on youtube about Dinah/C.B. with the song 'The Best of Me', and after hearing it I had to write about it, hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>The Best of Me Starlight Express<p>

"I need 5 angels on horseback."

"Hurry up with the blowout patches."

"Who wanted the guess water?"

All throughout the diner, shouts were being heard from every direction since it was the lunch rush,; it was the busiest time of the day - but thank starlight that in the next 10 minutes it would be over, and the Diner would quiet down some.

"Dinah, I need frog sticks and a black cow... with two straws for table 9."

"Coming up." Dinah, a young blue dining car, said. It was a rather simple order rather then her other orders. Dinah skated over to table 9 with their order.

"Order for table 9." Dinah said as she placed the food down.

The food was for a milk train engine and a boxcar.

"Thanks."

As Dinah skated away, the boxcar started playing with one of the strands of the milk train's white hair as she poked his cheek; it was obvious they were a couple. Dinah hated to admit it, but she was jealous of the two. Don't get Dinah wrong; she was sooooooooooooo thankful that she wasn't Greaseball's "coach" anymore. After years of abuse, she couldn't believe how foolish she had been to love a train that used her. As thankful as she was, she wished she had someone who really cared for her, but she just wasn't ready to be in a relationship just yet; it has only been 2 months after the race.

FEMALE: So many years gone, still I remember. How did I every let my heart believe in one who never gave enough to me?

Dinah still remember all the cold words Greaseball had told her, - just the thought of it was about to make Dinah cry until -

"Afternoon, Dinah." Dinah turned around to see C.B.

"Hello, C.B., what brings you here?" Dinah asked; it wasn't his day to work at the diner.

"I came here for lunch." C.B. answered.

"But, C.B., the lunch specials are over." Dinah said.

"I know that ,Dinah. Besides, when they mean 'lunch specials,' they mean we'll charge you thirty extra dollars for food. So, it's smart come after lunch and get a lower price on everything, so I WIN AT LIFE!"

Dinah couldn't help but smile at her friend; sure he was a psycho, but he was a funny, caring psycho.

"Okay, C.B., what do you want?" Dinah asked.

"HMM," C.B. pondered. "I'll have the beef stew with fries, and tea."

"Sure, have it out in a jiffy." Dinah said as she skated off.

C.B. took notice how bunched up Dinah's curls were due to her hairnet. He really hated how the net kept her curls up when they were beautiful down; however she was working now, and nobody wants hair in their food. C.B. couldn't help but also notice the pink blush that laid on her sky-blue skin, and how her smile was as white as the moon. How Dinah ended up with a jerk like Greaseball remained a mystery to everyone. How C.B. HATED and ENVIED the diesel train/ that stupid, Elvis-look-alike, can't-even-spell-'sorry' diesel train. C.B. remembered the time Greaseball left Dinah in the middle of nowhere after the first heat, and how he, "the red caboose", comforted her, and reminding her that she had him.

MALE: And so many years gone with love that was so wrong, I can't forget the way it used to be. And how you changed the taste of love for me.

"Order up!" Dinah came back with C.B.'s orders.

"Thanks, Dinah!" C.B. said.

"Dinah, time for you to check out." Another dining car said as it was her time to work.

"Coming. I'll be right back C.B." Dinah said .

3 minutes later.

"C.B.. I'm ba- what are you doing?" Dinah asked.

C.B. was emptying out the 9th bottle of hot sauce that was on the table into his beef stew.

"Nothing." C.B. said casually. Dinah just sighed and sat across from him.

"So, did ya have to go to work today?" Dinah asked.

"Nope, took the day off." C.B. answered, still emptying the hot sauce.

"Now, how did you do that?" Dinah asked a little curious.

"Well, it wasn't easy, I had to pull a few strings if you know what I mean." C.B. said as he winked, clicked his tongue, and pointed at Dinah.

"I really don't wanna know what ya did." Dinah said as she rested her head in her hand.

A male dining car showed up."Hey, Dinah are you order - oh great, it's you." The dining car looked at C.B..

"Hello, Escargot." C.B. said dryly. The two didn't get along at all even before the races.

"You know, I think I will order something. I'll have the hot top, with checkerboards, with motor oil, and throw it in the mud." Dinah said hoping to stop the 2 from getting into a fight (again)!

"Sure thing, Dinah,; hopefully you can afford it, C.B." Escargot said.

"Hey, I work here too, and I can pay for this."

"HA! Don't remind me." Escargot said as he skated away; at that C.B. grabbed a straw and spat a spit wad at the back of Escargot's head. As he turned around with an angry look on his face, C.B. was drinking his tea as Dinah giggled as how quickly C.B. got rid of his straw.

"Jeez, can you believe some people? You make one mistake, and everyone is down your neck." C.B. said as he crossed his arms.

"Aw, come now, you're paying for your mistakes." Dinah said with a smile.

"I guess so." C.B. said with his arms still crossed, not looking at Dinah.

It hit Dinah, she was probably 1 of few people who trusted C.B.,; he was slowly getting his trust back from everyone but it was still slow. Dustin easily forgave him, Rusty was uncertain after C.B. told him he wasn't a real engine, Belle acted as a mother figure to him, Poppa watched over him to make sure the freight train was doing their job, and there was her; she liked C.B., and even when the freight and coaches would make fun of each other she cared deeply for him.

(Unknown to her C.B. felt the same way).

Both: You were my one more chance, I never thought I'd find, you were the one romance.

Dinah woke from her thought to see C.B. eating his beef stew.

"C.B., slow down; you might choke!" Dinah said.

"Ohh, yeah ,choking's bad." C.B. said. Dinah then notice that a spot of the stew was on C.B.'s cheek.

"Hold still." She said as she leaned across to wipe C.B.'s cheek.

"You could've told me." C.B. said, a little irked.

"Pleez, you'd clean every part of your face and never even get near that spot." Dinah said with a smirk.

"You're just like Belle, treating me as if I'm a kid." C.B. said with a grunt. In a werid kind of way, he thought it was nice of Dinah to care for him so much.

Male: I'll always known in my mind, no-one will ever touch me more.

Both: And I only hope in return. I've might have saved the best of me for you.

"Order up." A buffet car placed Dinah's order down.

"So, what did ya mean by no one respects ya? I know me and the other coaches tease ya, but we really don't mean it." Dinah said as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Everyone makes fun of one another, even people from the same train class." C.B. said as he placed his bowl aside since he was finished.

"Glad to know you can take a joke." Dinah said on eating her last chocolate-covered waffle.

"What do you mean?" It was C.B.'s turn to ask the questions.

"You remember my ex-boyfriend, right?"

"I wish I didn't."

"Well, when we were still together, I-I, I still remember the cruel things he used to say to me and I-I-I-" Dinah felt like she was about to cry someone lift her chin up.

"Dinah, listen to me I may be crazy, but trust me; you are nothing like Slimeball said." C.B. said as he let go of Dinah's chin to finish her sentence.

"You are the nicest, smartest, and pretty -" C.B. then froze he just realized he called Dinah PRETTY.

"'Pretty?'" Dinah questioned.

C.B. blushed a pink shade. "YEAH, PRETTY - SMART, YOUR PRETTY SMART." C.B. said out of embarrassment.

"UGH, thanks C.B.." Dinah said while blushing a shade of red.

Both: And we'll have no ending, if we can hold on, and I think I've come this far because of you. Could be no other love, but our's will do. You were my one more chance, I never thought I'd find, you were the one romance. I'll always known in my mind.

"Ugh, so, Dinah do you want some of my fries? I didn't know it was gonna be a big order."

"Sure, I'd love to help." Dinah said as she dipped a fry into some ketchup.

FEMALE: No-one will ever touch me more.

Both: And I only hope that in return, I've might have saved the best of me for you.

FEMALE: No-one will ever touch me more.

Male: I only hope that in return.

Both: No matter how much we have to learn, that I might have saved the best of me for YOU!

After their lunch, they paid for their food and were about to leave the diner.

"Hey, C.B. thanks for the talk and for hanging out with me." Dinah said with a blush.

"Sure, no problem-" C.B. said also with a blush. "Maybe next time we can -"

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" C.B. and Dinah noticed Rocky 2 skated past them to the male restroom; after he entered, there was a vomity - gagging sound. This left the two confused,; then the others came in.

"Have you guys seen Rocky?" Rocky 1 said.

The two pointed to the men's bathroom.

"What just happened?" Dinah asked.

"We had to bring in a circus train since they stopped in the middle of the road." Ashley answered in a gruntled voice as her hair was covered in hay.

"I thought it was fun." Dustin said, eating some cotton candy.

"Of course you had fun,; you got coupled with the carnival-food truck and she kept giving you cotton candy because you said she smelled PRETTY." Flat-top said.

"Calm down F.T.; we're all tired from the ride." Rusty said, looking pretty tired.

"No kiddin' sweetie." Buffy said as she sat down in one of the boothes and laid her head down.

"I'm with F.T. those circus people were crazy." Pearl said whipping some peanut shells off her skirt.

"So, what happened to Rocky?" C.B. asked.

"He was behind the elephant car, so it wasn't a pretty sight or smell." Rocky 3 answered.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. Thanks for lunch, C.B." Dinah said as she stood on her tip- toes and gave C.B. a kiss on his cheek, making him blush a shade of pink.

"Bye!" Dinah said as she exited the Diner. After witnessing this, the coaches left out too.

"So, you and Dinah were on a date." Flattop said with a smirk on his face.

"WHAT? NO! We were just hangin out like normal friends do." C.B. said to defend himself.

"Right, just friends." Flattop said.

"SHUTUPI'LLKILLYOU!" C.B. said.

"What happened?" Rocky 2 said as he sat next to Dustin.

"F.T. keeps making fun of C.B. because he keeps saying that he and Dianh were on a date." Dustin replied.

"Way to go, C.B!" Rocky 3 said.

"STOPTALKING!" C.B. yelled.

"What do you think about this, Rusty?" Rocky 1 asked.

"I really don't care, but if C.B. does anything, and I mean anything, to hurt Dinah, I'm kicking his caboose." Rusty said as he sipped the rest of his coffee.

"SHUT UP IT'S WAS NOT A DATE!" C.B. yelled.

"Fine, fine, just relax." Rusty said.

"See ya guys at work tomorrow. I'm going home." C.B. said as he left the diner.

Elsewhere.

"Dinah, wait up." Dinah turned around to see Pearl, Buffy, and Ashley.

"Hey, girls, what's up?" Dinah said.

"Tell us about your date with C.B." Pearl said.

"Date, what date?" Dinah asked confused.

"Sweetie, don't even try to hide it." Buffy said.

"Yeah, when did ya get the hots for C.B.?" Ashley said, chewing non-smoking gum.

"What? No, we were just having lunch together." Dinah said defending herself.

"REALLY?" Pearl said with a smile.

"YES, really. Look I'll see ya gals tomorrow." Dinah said, as she skated off.

Later that night.

Both coach and caboose were in their homes in bed, watching T.V. and reading a book, but they weren't paying too much attention to either as thoughts entered their heads.

"Why on earth did they think we were dating?"  
>"It was just a friendly lunch nothing more."<p>

After a while the two fell asleep (Not together they live at their own house).

Even though they said it, what they thought was the exact opposite, Dinah and C.B. really did care for each other as friends...

And maybe even More.


End file.
